


Start From Scratch

by WritingsoftheRainbow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is lowkey really fucking kinky, Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Angst, Masochism, Masturbation, Scratching, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, surprise surprise, the Horde doesn't teach sex education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: There was something really, really wrong with Adora. That's the only possible explanation for these thoughts.





	Start From Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get inspired to write something, and sometimes that something happens to be smutty. Enjoy!

Adora shivered, pulling the cotton Brightmoon blankets up over herself. It’s not that it was cold in her room; quite the opposite, in fact. The days were warm and humid, the nights less so, but still as warm as one would expect a summer night to be. 

It was the thoughts, the images, the  _ ideas  _ running through Adora’s head that elicited a shiver. It was hardly the first time she had found herself lying in bed late at night, staring up at the ceiling, her head swirling with thoughts of Catra and her heart swirling with regret and pain. Tonight, however, her line of thinking took on a... _ different  _ tone, and her feelings remained just as conflicted as ever.

The feeling of Catra’s claws on her back refused to go away, the touch still lingering on her skin. Adora wasn’t sure if she liked how it sent tingles down her spine, tingles that moved past the butterflies in her stomach and down to the space between her legs. Yes, it was painful - the scars on her back were still sensitive, raw - but it drudged up something else in her, too. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling - she often felt this way when she would start to think about Catra - but it never came from something like...like  _ this.  _

Adora let out a sigh, turning to face the faint moonlight streaming through her bedroom window. Maybe if she just quieted her mind and  _ stopped thinking about this,  _ it would go away. So Adora let her focus rest on the starry sky outside, trying to shove away any thoughts entering her head. And for a few moments, it seemed to work, and the feeling between her legs quieted. 

Adora smiled and shifted so she was lying on her side. As she did so, the scratches on her back rubbed against the fabric of her blanket, and just like that, the thoughts flooded back into Adora’s head, and her smile fell. 

She hated how  _ good  _ it felt to think about it. Despite the cold guilt lying in the pits of Adora’s stomach, she found herself lost again in a haze of thoughts and images, all centered around the feeling of Catra’s claws on her skin. The cuts on her back were the first time Catra had really done damage, but Catra had lightly scratched Adora on accident (or on purpose) several times. Adora had never really thought much of any feeling brought up by it until now. 

The tingling between Adora’s legs was growing steadily more insistent, and at this point Adora had pretty much given up on sleep entirely. She moved so that she was sitting a little more upright, although still mostly lying down. She reached her hand out and rested it on her thigh, before curling her fingertips and lightly scratching her nails up and down her thigh. Adora felt something faint, but it was practically nothing compared to Catra’s claws. 

Running on instinct and what was satisfying the feeling between her legs, Adora slid her hand up her inner thigh. She tentatively reached a hand out and pressed her fingers against the heat, and her hips suddenly jerked in response because  _ oh stars  _ that felt  _ good _ . As soon as the rush of pleasure faded, that aching need returned, even more urgent than before. 

Adora pressed down again, and again, until she fell into a pattern of moving her fingers against her pussy. The dirty thoughts hadn’t stopped, either. In fact, they were more consuming than before, and were only adding fuel to the fire. Catra scratching up and down her skin, dragging a single, teasing claw up her inner thigh, touching Adora the same way Adora was touching herself…

Adora arched into her hand, and she caught a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan in her throat. This was all so foreign to her, but it felt so good that Adora didn’t want to question it. She was content to let the fantasies wash over her, to press harder and faster into herself, alternating between rubbing, pressing, and just grinding herself into her hand. 

An image appeared in Adora’s head, standing out from the rest. It was of Catra, wearing that dashing suit she had worn to Princess Prom, pressing her against the bed and touching her with unrestrained emotion, smirking as Adora lay under her, helpless. The feeling in Adora’s core was growing, as though it was building up to something, and Adora started moving her fingers quicker as the movement of her hips fell into a steady, frantic rhythm. It was becoming harder and harder to keep herself from making a sound, moans and whimpers and sounds Adora didn’t have a name for threatening to spill from her lips.

Adora reached her free hand around her back, and in a moment of pure need, pressed her fingers against her scars, scraping her nails down the sensitive wound. Adora nearly saw stars at the pure, unadulterated pleasure it sent through her entire being. It sent a jolt straight to Adora’s pussy, and her hips gave one last jerk as the feeling inside of her broke. Suddenly, some kind of beautiful  _ bliss  _ spilled through her, and for a few moments Adora’s mind was empty, unaware of anything but this pleasure. 

But almost as soon as it had come, it was over. Adora lied there, staring up at the ceiling as the heated fog in her head began to clear. She tried to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling as though she had just been through a difficult training session. When the last traces of adrenaline had faded, Adora found her eyes drooping. 

Despite Adora now feeling much more tired than before, the thoughts hadn’t gone away. The tingling in between her legs had subsided for now, but now that Adora knew what that feeling led too, she almost craved its return. 

She didn’t feel as though she could work up the energy to go through that again, though. And so, Adora curled up on her side, letting the drowsiness take her over.

The last thought that flickered in her mind before she fell asleep was that from now on, fights with Catra would probably be a whole lot more embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know Adora sure did ;) 
> 
> Also, six more days until Season 2, my fellow gays
> 
> If you did like this, please leave a kudos and a comment, they honestly mean the world to me. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
